


Один раз из сотни

by lenterel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenterel/pseuds/lenterel
Summary: Это не всегда одно и то же. Похоже, но не точь в точь. Имена в основном одинаковы или близко к тому. Между ними всегда что-то есть, но что именно — меняется.Связь, вот что это такое. Нить, сплетающая их вместе, снова и снова.





	Один раз из сотни

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one time out of a hundred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399613) by [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/pseuds/thinksideways). 



Кто-то должен уйти первым. Это очень старая история.  
Другой версии этой истории нет.  
Ричард Сикен

Всё начинается снова — в первый, а также в сотый раз, — когда оба присоединяются к одной и той же юридической фирме в Нью-Йорке.

(Это не всегда Нью-Йорк, но в основном именно он. Тот, кто сказал, что вы никогда не сможете вернуться домой — лжец. Они возвращаются домой снова и снова.)

Молодой человек с ясными глазами и тёмными волосами, завязанными в хвостик, стягивает пальто, которое выглядит почти нелепым.

Второй, более спокойный, с тёмной кожей и проницательным взглядом, наблюдает за ним со смесью страха и трепета.

Их глаза встречаются, нечто проскакивает между ними — и Бёрр задаётся вопросом, почему ему кажется, что они пересекались раньше, и почему он так боится смотреть на Гамильтона. Почему смотрит на него и думает о выстрелах (и ещё об одном, близком, но не том же самом: _выстрел в живот_ ).

Но достаточно быстро мысли отброшены в сторону — как и всегда в начале, — потому что Гамильтон стоит напротив него, пожимая руку, и говорит без умолку, пока Берр, наконец, не успевает вставить слово, называя своё имя. Что почти заставляет Гамильтона замолчать.

— Аарон Бёрр... — задумчиво произносит он, — звучит знакомо.

***

Это не всегда одно и то же. Похоже, но не точь в точь. Имена в основном одинаковы или близко к тому. Между ними всегда _что-то_ есть, но что _именно_ — меняется.

Связь, вот что это такое. Нить, сплетающая их вместе, снова и снова.

Всегда есть фраза, почти как пароль — _улыбайся больше_ , — произносимая (всегда Бёрром) с разной степенью симпатии в зависимости от течения их жизней. Как краеугольный камень, нечто неизменное от жизни к жизни.

(В некоторых жизнях они любят друг друга. В других им лучше удаётся ненавидеть друг друга. Иногда они любят друг друга до тех пор, пока не перестают. Невзирая на это, между ними всегда есть какая-то отвратительная близость, так или иначе.)

Всегда есть смерть — Гамильтона, — хотя Бёрр не всегда тому причиной. Неким абсурдным образом он благодарен за это. Он всегда знает, что произойдёт, пусть ему и не известно, как всё закончится. Только медленно копится знакомый страх внутри, нарастающий до тех пор, пока не наступит день, когда Гамильтон погибает.

Он всегда внезапен.

Автомобильная авария, падение, ограбление, которое пошло не так. Иногда это война, но никогда — революция, _их_ революция, эта смерть случается только один раз, — но есть много других войн, и оба они чаще всего заканчивают тем, что идут воевать.

Чем больше вещи меняются, тем больше они остаются прежними.

Иногда Бёрр — тот, кто получает звонок (сценарий варьируется: "Мне жаль сообщать вам" или "Присядьте", или "Пожалуйста, придите немедленно", но всегда об одном и том же). В те разы они умудрялись не облажаться – ну, по крайней мере, не полностью. В те разы он может попрощаться. В те разы он не был причиной смерти.

Иногда Элайза — та, кто ему звонит (или пишет. В зависимости от десятилетия). Иногда это Джон. Однажды это сказал Томас, и пусть желудок у него сжался из-за новости, был там определённый абсурд, который едва не заставил его засмеяться.

И да, иногда именно Бёрр убивает его.

В начале они всегда знакомятся. В каком-то смысле это жестоко.

***

Гамильтон — тот, кто покупает Бёрру выпивку тем вечером.

(В этой жизни его черёд спрашивать.)

Выпивка есть почти всегда.

— Больше улыбайся, — говорит ему Бёрр. Он замечает, как Гамильтон вздрогнул, словно Бёрр его ущипнул. Он не уверен, прежде всего, почему вообще сказал это, непрошеные слова просто сорвались с его губ.

— Ты где-то слышал эту фразу? — спрашивает Гамильтон, ставя стакан на стол.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Просто... мне уже говорили такое раньше.

_Я знаю_ , думает Бёрр, но не развивает тему.

***

Вихокен.

Уродливое место для уродливого дела. Воздух кажется тяжёлым и маслянистым, как и пистолет в его руке. Ван Несс кладет руку ему на плечо, и Бёрр понимает, что его трясёт.

За все жизни ни один из них двоих не вернулся в Вихокен. Или на тот пятачок земли. В одной из жизней Бёрр смотрит из окна автомобиля на маленький парк и железнодорожные пути за ним, и его пробирает необъяснимая дрожь.

***

Они оказываются в доме Бёрра, не пьяные, но и не совсем трезвые.

— Я знаю тебя, — говорит он. Его рука на колене Гамильтона, и он не помнит, как она туда попала — но колено тёплое и твёрдое, и ему это нужно, нужно держаться за что-то.

— Откуда я тебя знаю? — продолжает он. Его рука всё там же. Он должен понять. И ответ у него в голове не может быть правдой.

(Те, кто забывают историю, обречены повторять её.)

Он не уверен, что получит ответ. Не уверен, что одинок в этом. Чем бы _это_ ни было.

Гамильтон накрывает руку Бёрра своей. Их пальцы переплетаются вместе, как верёвка, и на мгновение Бёрр чувствует себя цельным, устойчивым.

Ещё один краеугольный камень — то, как совмещаются их руки. Так всегда бывает. Одно и то же откровение, но для них оно всегда ново.

— Мы никогда не встречались, — говорит Гамильтон, но это кажется ложью им обоим. Это должно быть правдой. Это правда, но на самом деле — нет.

— Ты знал моё имя, — он ещё пытается разобраться, но Гамильтон сбивает с толку как июльская жара.

— Услышал его где-то. Ты популярный человек.

Бёрр усмехается, и Гамильтон целует его.

Они целуются так, будто знают друг друга целую вечность ( _так и есть_ ), сильно и настойчиво, полные страстного желания. Проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем они полураздетые спотыкаясь идут в спальню, давая волю рукам. Рот Гамильтона заставляет Бёрра забыть о звуках выстрелов.

Первый раз, когда они трахаются, всегда хорош. Второй — всегда лучше.

Первый раз стремительный и отчаянный, точно они знают, что отсчёт начался. Гамильтон слишком много кусается, но Бёрр ничего не говорит, ему вроде как нравится налёт боли. Кроме того, он несколько неопытен и всё ещё слишком поражён тем, что Гамильтон сосёт его член, чтобы протестовать. В первый раз они не используют достаточно смазки, им приходится остановиться и неуклюже начать заново, и Гамильтон смеётся, когда снова скользит по его члену. Теперь смазки слишком много, впрочем, это облегчает задачу, и вскоре они забывают обо всём, когда находят ритм, созданный будто специально для них.

Во второй раз — тогда они действительно делают всё правильно — Бёрр выясняет, что Гамильтону доставляет удовольствие, когда его тянут за волосы, и подчиняется. Он берёт Гамильтона, оттягивая его голову назад; это грубо и по-звериному дико, и Гамильтон кончает без прикосновений.

***

Рассвет.

Они стоят по разные стороны дуэльной площадки, пристально вглядываясь друг в друга. Они обмениваются рукопожатием. В этой жизни они коснутся друг друга в последний раз, но с тех пор руки Гамильтона всегда будут казаться знакомыми.

***

К пятидесятому разу — или около того, они не отслеживают — секс также становится нежным. Иногда Бёрр падает на Гамильтона, пока член становится мягким внутри него, и лежит потом, целуя его ключицу.

Примерно в то же время Бёрр хочет сказать Гамильтону, что влюбляется в него.

(Ложь. Он уже влюблён в него. Он пытается подготовить Гамильтона или, может быть, сам пытается смириться с мыслью, что влюблён в человека настолько противоречивого и сложного.)

Но что-то его останавливает. Потому что всё ускоряется, когда они это говорят — хоть он и не знает, что конкретно.

Вот ещё одна константа: им никогда не дают достаточно времени.

В ту ночь ему снится, что Гамильтон умирает, и Бёрр просыпается с пустотой внутри — но когда шарит рукой по кровати, Гамильтон здесь, рядом. Бёрр оставляет свою руку поверх него, чувствует, как его бока поднимаются и опускаются, и слушает тихое сопение.

Он лежит так большую часть ночи и думает про себя: " _Подожди_ ".

***

Оружие наготове.

Знойный день, и оба мокрые от пота; они пришли к этому как-то — где-то за все те годы ярости и борьбы (и секса, они не могут забыть о нём), и теперь изнывали, парились, крутились под жарким июльским солнцем.

Пистолет отражает свет, когда Гамильтон поднимает его, и пуля разрывает небо. Прежде чем попасть в цель, пуля Бёрра разрывает его самого на части.

Слово — _подожди_ — висит в воздухе, даже когда Гамильтон падает.

Дело доходит до этого, потому что они одновременно слишком похожи и слишком разные, как магниты притягиваются друг к другу, а затем разворачиваются и отталкиваются.

Дело доходит до этого, потому что конец был полной неразберихой, рана — слишком рваной и грязной, чтобы перестать гноиться. Всё происходит потому, что они любили друг друга когда-то, пока не перестали — или, может быть, они продолжали любить, пока не разошлись в разные стороны, находя гнусное удовольствие в разрушении друг друга. Взрывной тип отношений.

Или, может быть, всё было не так уж и грандиозно – просто несколько опрометчивых замечаний и инфантильный отказ извиниться. И порыв человека, который провёл слишком много лет в ожидании.

Бёрр никогда не может его спасти. Он не всегда этого хочет.

***

— Мы продолжаем встречаться, — бормочет Гамильтон в плечо Бёрру, и Бёрр думает, это болтовня во сне. Но когда он оборачивается, глаза Гамильтона открыты.

Бёрр никак не комментирует, только поднимает бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— Цикл, — Гамильтон всё ещё говорит, уткнувшись в Бёрра. Они танцуют вокруг, произнося подобные слова, отказываясь называть вещи своими именами, поскольку это нелепо, разумеется, они сами всё выдумали.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Бёрр, но откровенно говоря, он больше не уверен в том, что именно знает. Иногда он думает, что знает об этом больше, чем Гамильтон (в конце концов, он тот, кто живёт). Иногда ему кажется, всё это просто воображение, какое-то проявление тревоги и неуверенности в себе, способ разрушить отношения, прежде чем они вообще смогут начать их. Самосаботаж.

Рука Гамильтона движется к правому бедру Бёрра, останавливается между ним и животом. Пальцы обводят круг, и Бёрру больно, прошлое внезапно заполняет его, как желчь.

— Прямо здесь, — почти шепчет Гамильтон.

— Я не... — начинает говорить Бёрр, но не знает, как закончить — " _Я не собирался? Я не хотел?_ "

Он не может вспомнить, что происходило у него голове в тот момент или во все последующие разы.

— Там была поэзия, — сообщает Гамильтон и смеётся над своей собственной шуткой, которую Бёрр почти помнит.

***

Однажды они встретились детьми. Летняя дружба, построенная на огромных пляжах и книгах, далеко опережающих их уровень. Они держатся за руки, чтобы перейти улицу, и что-то в этом кажется правильным для них обоих.

Гамильтон переезжает до начала занятий в школе, и Бёрр не вспоминает о нём годами, пока однажды не оказывается в книжном магазине и не берёт книгу о мировом кредитном кризисе, автором которой является некий Александр Гамильтон. Книга состоит из восьмисот страниц, но Бёрр покупает её из любопытства.

Послесловие книги гласит, что автор умер за шесть месяцев до публикации, и вся редактура была завершена женой покойного, Элайзой.

***

— Я люблю тебя.

Гамильтон говорит это первым. Как бы случайно. Они сидят на диване, и Бёрр смотрит одну из дурацких политических драм, которые ему нравятся, а Гамильтон их ненавидит, но всё равно составляет ему компанию в качестве поощрения — даже если он с головой уходит в книгу или свой ноутбук, прерываясь только, чтобы указать на нестыковки, хотя Бёрр готов был поклясться, что Гамильтон _вообще_ не обращал внимания...

Но речь не о том.

Он не смотрит на Бёрра, который едва не пропустил всё, пока его взгляд был прикован к телевизору. На коленях у Гамильтона раскрытый ноутбук, и лицо выглядит необычным в отсветах экрана. Он перестал печатать ради этих слов. Бёрр убирает ноутбук, ставит его на журнальный столик.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он берёт Гамильтона за руку. Целует глубже и медленнее, чем обычно позволяет Гамильтон. В телевизоре бегут титры, но туда уже никто не смотрит.

Один раз из сотни они всё делают правильно.

***

Они снова на дуэли в месте, которое не Вихокен.

(Наверное, в конечном счёте, вы никогда не сможете вернуться домой.)

Это происходит раньше, или, может, позже. Время запутанная вещь, разбрасывает их и так и сяк, и в итоге время — столетие — не имеет значения.

Дуэль идёт по-другому. Они ранят друг друга. Они оказываются в одной лодке (в прямом и переносном смысле). Смешно, но Гамильтон берет Бёрра за руку. Он липкий, и Бёрр уже не уверен, чья это кровь. Их пальцы смыкаются ( _краеугольный камень_ ).

Гамильтон умрёт первым. Он всегда так делает. Иногда это благословение для Бёрра, а иногда проклятье.

В основном, проклятье.

***

Они дерутся. Они всегда ссорятся. Диссонанс, который всегда существует между ними, в одних жизнях более широк — более жесток— чем в других.

Иногда они мирятся. Иногда они по-прежнему влюблены. Иногда они никогда не любили друг друга.

***

— Мы всё проёбываем! — Гамильтон кричит, расхаживая по комнате, пока Бёрр сидит на диване, поджав ноги — чтобы не мешать его неистовству. Бумаги повсюду. Гамильтон сбивает кучу с книжного шкафа, и они, порхая, падают на пол как снег. Потребуется несколько часов, чтобы привести их в порядок. — Коп стреляет в безоружного чёрного парня, потому что он оказался не в той грёбанной части города, и мы _проигрываем_?!

Бёрр и сам бушует внутри. Они должны вершить правосудие, но суд — фарс, продажный насквозь, и они плывут против течения.

— Алекс, успокойся, — говорит он. Он осознаёт свою ошибку сразу, как слова слетают с губ. Гамильтон вихрем оборачивается, и глаза у него горят. Столько лет – столько жизней – и всё же столь много вещей, о которых Бёрр забывает.

— Я не собираюсь, блядь, _успокаиваться_ , – он выплёвывает фразу, словно та грязная. — Я собираюсь, мать твою, это исправить.

Бёрр спит на диване той ночью. Гамильтон вообще не спит.

Напряжение между ними нарастает, и Бёрр не до конца понимает, почему. Страх начинает вздыматься в его животе, беспокойство, не связанное с этим делом, с яростью Гамильтона.

Где-то тикают часы.

***

_Больше улыбайся_ , говорит он Гамильтону, когда они встречаются как солдаты на войне, в которой обречены на поражение.

В тот раз они не были по-настоящему вместе. Только разделили один торопливый поцелуй.

В казарме Гамильтон учит Бёрра фразе: _l'appel du vide_. Зов Бездны, желание прыгать с высоких мест. Глаза Гамильтона блестят от азарта и страха, пока он говорит, точно это слишком хорошо ему подходит, но Бёрр отвлечён тем, как французский звучит в его исполнении.

В конце концов, Гамильтон — ещё одна жертва той войны, сложенный флаг, отправленный домой. Бездна пришла на зов.

***

— Тот парень. Это мог быть ты.

Гамильтон рядом с ним на диване. Шторм, поглотивший его несколько дней назад, утих, однако Бёрр ещё чувствует смятение внутри него.

— Это мог быть любой из нас, — отвечает Бёрр. Гамильтон берёт его за руку, переплетает пальцы, наводя мосты между ними.

— Это пиздец, — говорит Гамильтон, и Бёрр сжимает его руку. Немного заботы.

— Всё пиздец, — отвечает Бёрр, заставляя Гамильтона смеяться со звуком, слишком похожим на рыдание, когда он зарывается лицом в плечо Бёрра.

— Я люблю тебя, — звучат слова, приглушённые рубашкой.

— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Кругом пиздец.

***

В первый раз, когда он убивает Гамильтона, ему кажется, что его преследуют. Он не верит в призраков, но иногда книги валятся с полок, перья оказываются расставлены по-другому, а чернила разлиты по столу, словно кто-то пытался писать.

Он посещает бюст Гамильтона, не зная, для чего, и когда видит черты, увековеченные в камне, Бёрр улавливает чей-то удар. Бюст, конечно, не отдаёт ему должное (камень никогда не поймает тот свет в глазах Гамильтона, тот _пыл_ ), но всё равно достаточно похож, и даже в грубом исполнении поражает, как стрела.

— Там была поэзия... — бормочет он про себя и может поклясться, что слышит, как кто-то фыркает.

Но когда он оборачивается, там никого нет.

***

Бёрр полон решимости изменить повествование. Найти недостающую часть, какой бы она не была, чтобы прервать цикл.

 _На сей раз_ , думает он. _На сей раз_.

Он не в первый раз будет так думать, и не в последний.

***

Бёрр на вечеринке, и перед ним молодая женщина с ясными глазами. Она улыбается, и взгляд её блуждает по нему, и ему должно это понравиться — ему _нравится_ , — но он нервничает, как будто должен быть где-то в другом месте.

В этом мире — в этой жизни — он младший сенатор.

Он отвлекается, не смотрит на женщину, вместо этого окидывая взглядом комнату, _уверенный_ , что там кто-то есть. Он знает примерно половину гостей на приёме и намерен узнать их всех к концу вечера. Но ни один из них не успокаивает нервное напряжение, крепнущее внутри него. Все они _неправильные_.

Где-то тикают часы.

Он видит человека с тёмными волосами, на мгновение у него перехватывает дыхание и проносится мысль — _это он, это он,_ — но тут человек поворачивается, и волнение исчезает.

_Нет_ , думает он, _неправильные глаза_.

Он пытается возобновить разговор с женщиной, но та замечает друга и с извинениями покидает его — по их обоюдному согласию — жалкую компанию. Он улыбается на прощание, когда чувствует: кто-то похлопывает его по плечу, вежливо, но настойчиво.

— Прошу прощения, — произносит новый и одновременно знакомый голос, — вы — Аарон Бёрр, сэр?


End file.
